Visitor from the Known World
by namaru
Summary: What happens when someone from the world of The Slayers gets brought to the world of Love Hina? Can he find his way home, or will he be trapped there for the rest of his life?
1. Ch 1

**VISITOR FROM THE KNOWN WORLD**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, The Slayers is the property of Hajime Kanzaka, except for Christopher Graves he is mine.

**AUTHIR'S NOTES: **Hello again everybody. This is my new story it's a crossover with Love Hina and The Slayers. It will take place after Keitaro and Naru fail the Tokyo U entrance exam in the anime. I want to tell you now that you won't see the regular cast of Slayers for certain reasons. If I put them in this after one day at the Hinata Apartments the city of Hianta will probably be destroyed. We all know what would happen Keitaro falls on Lina, Lina gets pissed and casts a Dragon Slave. Good reason not to have them in the story if you ask me. The Slayers character in the story is a character I made for The Slayers D20 RPG. Let us watch as he learns to live in another world and if he can ever return to his. Oh there is one character from the Slayers you will see from time to time, everyone's favorite Mazoku, Xellos. I can't say anymore because it's a secret.

**CHAPTER ONE: A NEW RESIDENT! APPEARANCE OF THE SORCERER SWORDSMAN!**

It is a beautiful day in the quiet city of Hinata. The sun is shining brightly and the sky is clear. However a little more than an hour ago the sky went completely black for fiffteen minutes and then suddenly went clear again. No one knows the cause for it but it is mostly ignored by the citizens who continue on with their normal routine. On this day several of the residents of the Hinata Apartments are coming home from shoping. The two in question are Keitaro Urashima the manager of the Hinata Apartments and Shinobu Maehara the resident cook.

"So do you think we bought enough groceries to last awhile Shinobu?" asks Keitaro.

"We should unless we have a big party or Su gets too hungry sempai." says Shinobu as the two head back to the Hinata. At the same time a pair of men are running behind Keitaro and Shinobu with shouts of stop theives acompanying them. The two men run past them and in the process push Shinobu into the middle of the street where a car is heading straight for her. Keitaro can only watch in horror as the car is about to hit Shinobu until he sees a human shaped form run past him at great speed towards Shinobu. When the car passes by Keitaro is releaved to see Shinobu safe on the other side of the street in the arms of her rescuer.

"Hey miss you all right? You almost got killed." says a voice. Shinobu opens her eyes suprised but very glad she is alive.

"Yes I'm alright thank you for saving me." Shinobu says. She gets a good look at him her rescuer is a young man probably 16 or 17 years old. He is dressed in a tan shirt and pants with a hooded cape to match with a black belt about his waist on witch a sword hangs. He is rather handsome with short blue hair and red eyes.

"Not thanks needed I'm glad to help. Could you wait hear while I catch those two they should be taken to the proper athorities." he says. Shinobu just nods as he runs after the two theives. Within moments he catches up to the thieves and simply puts his hands toward them .

"Diem Wing!" he shouts as the thieves are suddenly surrounded by a sphere of energy and lifted above the ground.

"Alright you two your coming with me. Don't try escaping it's useless ok." he says with a smirk while the two thieves sit there speechless as he makes his way back to where he left Shinobu who has now been joined by Keitaro and is waiting to thank the person who saved her. Keitaro and Shinobu are to say the least suprised to see the two theives floating in mid-air inside of a sphere of energy.

"I'm back miss and I have those two thieves with me as well. Oh who's this man? Is he your brother or maybe your boyfriend." he says as Keitaro and Shinobu both blush a deep red.

"Did I say something wrong?" he says.

"No you see I'm not her brother or her boyfriend! I'm the manager of the apartments where she lives and we were just getting groceries, nothing more honest!" says Keitaro in a panicked tone.

"Oh, ok. I'm going to put these two on the ground now cause holding them like this can get tiring, so stand back." he says.

"Sure thing." says Keitaro as the man makes a gesture with his hands and the sphere around the theives disappears and they fall to the ground with a thud. The theives try to run away but they are stopped by the man who caught them as he has his sword pointed at their necks which convinces them that trying to escape would be a bad idea.

"Your going to sit right here and wait for the authorities to arrive aren't you?" he says to the theives with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes sir!" the two thieves say in unison.

"Good boys I knew you'd listen to reason." he says as the police arive to take the thieves into custody.

"Thanks for catching those two young man you did a good job." says one of the officers as the thieves are cuffed and put into a patrol car.

"No problem. There wouldn't be a reward for catching them would there?" the young man asks.

"Sorry fraid not their just small time crooks not wanted men. Oh and son you shouldn't cosplay like that in public people will think your crazy." says the officer as he turns to leave.

"Cosplay? What's that? Do either of you know? Because I have no idea." he says to Shinobu and Keitaro as large sweatdrops appear on there foreheads from his stange question.

"You don't know what cospaly is?" Keitaro says unable to believe what he is hearing.

"No, not a clue. Should I know?" the young man says with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'll explain it to you later but for now can I ask you for your name. I want to proporly thank you for saving Shinobu." says Keitaro.

"I want to thank you again as well sir." says Shinobu.

"Well my name is Christopher Graves. It's a pleasure to meet you both." he says as he bows to them.

"It's good to meet you as well Christopher. Thank you for saving Shinobu I don't know how we can repay you." says Keitaro as he bows to Christopher.

"Yes please if their is anything we can do please let us know." says Shinobu.

"Actually there is a couple of things you could do." Christopher says.

"We'll help however we can. So go on and ask." Keitaro says with a smile.

"First off could you tell me where I can get some food, cause I haven't eaten in a couple of days." he says as his stomach lets out a monster growl.

"Why don't you come home with us and I'll treat you to a big meal. If that's ok with you sempai?" says Shinobu.

"Of course it's ok with me Shinobu. It's the least we could do for him after he saved you. So follow us ok." replies Keitaro.

"Thanks a lot. You're lifesavers, by the way I didn't get your names." he says.

"Sorry I forgot to give you our names. I'm Keitaro Urashima and this is Shinobu Maehara." says Keitaro as the three head for the Hinata. Along the way Keitaro explains what cosplay is to Christopher. Little do they realise they are being watched by someone from theroof of a building across the street from them.

"It seems as though things should become intresting very soon. Hehehehe." says the mysterious man before he teleports away.

"You mean people think that this is a costume?" Christopher says in a shocked tone.

"You mean it's not a costume." Keitaro says.

"No. This is how I always dress." Christopher says.

"Exactly where are you from anyway Christopher? If you don't mind telling us. Also how did you move so fast and make those thieves float in mid-air?" asks Keitaro.

"I'll tell you everything while we eat ok." says Christopher.

"Fair enough. We'll be at the Hinata shortly anyway." Keitaro says as they approach the stairs leading up to the apartments. It doesn't take long for the trio to reach the top of the stairs. When they lay eyes on the apartments Christopher is speechless as he stares at the old building.

"Well this is where we live. Welcome to the Hinata Apartments." says Keitaro.

"This is your home? There are inns where I come from that aren't this nice." Christopher says.

"Actually this place used to be an inn. But a few years ago my grandma turned it into an all girls dorm. Then she made me the manager. Well lets get you that meal we promised you." says Keitaro. When they enter the building Christopher notices Keitaro and Shinobu remove their shoes.

"Guess that must be a custom in this country. I'd better do like them." Christopher thinks to himself as he removes his boots and follows his two new friends into the kitchen were Shinobu starts preparing a meal for Christopher.

"Have a seat. I'll have something whipped up in no time." says Shinobu with a smile on her face.

"I can't thank you enough. I was so hungry I was thinking of eating my boots for awhile." Christopher says with a laugh as he sits at the table.

"So why don't you tell us about yourself?" asks Keitaro as he sits across from Christopher.

"Were to begin? Well for starters I'm not from your world, I came here by accident. I know it may sound crazy but bear with me." Christopher says as he pauses for a moment.

"Well I guess that would explain how you could move so fast and all." says Keitaro.

"Oh that. That was magic that let me do that. You see I'm a sorcerer swordsman." says Christopher.

"You mean magic is real!?" says Keitaro and Shinobu in unison.

"Yep. Where I come from it's pretty common. But apparently it's not here, judging from your reaction." replies Christopher.

"We're sorry. Please continue." says Keitaro in a very appologetic tone.

"Anyway I come from a world called the Known World. I was born in the country of Elmekia. I am a traveling sorcerer there. I make money doing all kinds of things from being a bodygaurd to a bounty hunter to exploreing old ruins for people. That's how I wond up here in your world. You see one day some priest came up to me and offered me a job. He wanted me to check out some old temple, so I took the job since I was pretty low on money at the time. So I went to the temple and made my way through all the traps and monsters that were within. When I reached the center of the temple I found this strange device. I also found the priest who hired me in the first place. Seems he could have made it their on his own. But when he reached out for the device it started to glow and we were washed in a bright light and the next thing I knew I was at the edge of some woods. So I made my way into your town, heard people shouting about some thieves and well you know the rest." Christopher says.

"Wow. You seem to be a very talented person. Learning magic and all." says Keitaro.

"Learning magic's no big deal really. Any body can learn it." replies Christopher.

"I'm so sorry you got stuck in our world Christopher. I hope you'll be able to return soon." says Shinobu with a tear in her eye.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault I'm here. It's that priests fault. If I ever see him again he is gonna get it!" says Christopher as he makes a fist.

"So what kind of magic can you do?" asks Keitaro in an attempt to keep Christophers mind off the priest.

"What kind of magic can I do? Well I can do a lot of different kinds of magic but what I exceed at is Shamanist magic. I am also adept in Black magic and I know some White magic too." says Christopher as he notices Keitaro and Shinobu having clueless looks on their faces.

"Allow me to explain a little more in depth. Shamanist magic is magic that calls on power from the elements of nature like air, fire earth, and water. It also draws power from the astral or spirit plane. Black magic draws its power from negative emotions and aggressive feelings. It's mostly used for attacks and such but there are a few spells that cause curses and summon creatures. The strongest Black magic spells call power from the lords of the Mazoku." Now White magic draws power from the gods and is mostly used for healing and exorcisms. There are a few attack spells in White magic but are meant to harm creatures of darkness, like Mazoku or lesser demons as well as the undead. Do you understand a little better now?" says Christopher. Both Keitaro and Shinobu nod in response.

"If you specialize in Shamanist magic shouldn't you be called a shaman and not a sorcerer." says Shinobu as she prepares a plate for Christophers meal.

"Your very attentive Shinobu. I should be called a shaman but were I come from no matter the kind of magic one specializes in your usually called a sorcerer. Plus being called a sorcerer swordsman sounds cooler than shaman swordsman, don't you think." Christopher says with a laugh.

"I guess so. Well here is the meal I promised you so dig in." says Shinobu with a smile on her face as she sets the plate in front of Christopher.

"This looks delicious! I'm sure I'll enjoy it." says Chrisopher just before he starts eating and in no time he finishes the meal and asks for more which Shinobu is only too glad to get for him. In the end he eats what the residents of Hinata usually eat combined at one meal by himself. Which causes sweatdrops to form on both Keitaro and Shinobu's foreheads.

"That meal has to have been the best I've ever had. Even Dragon Cuisine couldn't compare to it. You are without a doubt a master chef Shinobu." says Christopher which causes Shinobu to blush.

"Thank you. Your words are too kind." says Shinobu as she bows.

"Thank you again for the meal. I was wondering if you could help me with a couple more things since I know nothing of your world?" says Christopher.

"Sure. What do you need." replies Keitaro.

"Well I have know where to stay and no source of income. Something tells me I can't find work as a sorcerer swordsman here." Christopher says.

"Sempai couldn't he stay here with us. I mean if the others aggree." says Shinobu.

"I suppose but it will be difficult to get them all to aggree. I think you could get a job working for my aunt in her teahouse." says Keitaro.

"Wow you'd do all that for me? You two are the best!" says Christopher as he hugs them both.

"The girls should be home before to long so why don't you get cleaned up. You can use the hot spring before the girls return ok." says Keitaro.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **So what did you think? Ending this chapter with Christopher going to use the hot springs could cause chaos in the next chapter. Can anyone guess the identity of the mysterious figure on the roof? If you can you win a cookie. Below is Christopher's profile. Which includes the spells he knows. Some of those spells are only in the Slayers D20 RPG or had the names changed some were not put in it at all but are from the manga and novels. Well that's all for now. So see you later, and remember to read and review.

Description: Except for the red eyes he could be mistaken for a relative of Shinobu. He dress like Zelgadis because he wants to be more like the man he looks up to. He is a skilled swordsman and magic user. Possibly stronger than Zelgadis himself. His appetite is as big as Lina or Gourry's. He helps those in need and always tries to do the right thing and always keeps his word.

Name: Christopher Graves

Race: Half-Demon, Half-Human

Place of Birth: Elmekia (This is also the birth place of Gourry Gabriev.)

Age: 17

Height: 6'

Weight: 215

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: Blue

Sign: ???

Blood Type: ???

Black Magic Spells: Blast Wave, Dolph Strash, Dragon Slave, Dynast Breath, Fire Bolt, Firestorm, Flash

Shamanist Spells: Abyss Flare, Aero Bomb, Aqua Create, Astral Break, Astral Vine, Balus Wall, Behfis Bring, Blade Haut, Blam Blazer, Blam Gush, Bom Spreed, Buday Wind, Burst Flare, Change Earth, Damu Brass, Dark Mist, Dash, Demona Crystal, Diem Wing, Die Volt, Dug Haut, Dust Chip, Dye, Elmekia Flame, Elmekia Lance, Fireball, Flare Arrow, Flare Bit, Force Push, Freeze Arrow, Freeze Bit, Garuk Ruhard, Ghozu Vro, Gray Bomb, Gray Buster, Iceball, Levitation, Mega Brando, Message, Mind Control, Monobolt, Projection, Rah-Tilt, Ray Wing, Shadow Snap, Sphere of Earth, Telekinesis, VanRehl, Vlave Howl, Wind Barrier, Yum

White Magic Spells: Chaos String, Counter-Sleeping, Detoxify, Ext Ball, Flare, Healing, Identify, Lighting, Lock, Meggido Flare, Mosu Varium, Opening, Protection, Sleeping, Writing


	2. Ch 2

**VISITOR FROM THE KNOWN WORLD**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu. The Slayers is the property of Hajime Kanzaka, except for Christopher Graves he is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **The cast of Slayers can be seen standing around on a stage. All wondering why they're there to begin with.

"Why are we here again Lina?" says Gourry.

"The author wanted us to give a message to the readers. Frankly though I'm pissed that he didn't put us in the story so I won't give the message." says Lina.

"I aggree miss Lina. We should be in the story too. Then I could spread love and justice to this world as well." says Amelia.

"Honestly I'm glad we're not in the story. This means no degrading scenes, no fighting some threat to the world, and no Xellos." says Zelgadis.

"Now Zelgadis no need to be like that to one of your close friends." says Xellos as he appears behind Zelgadis causing him to jump.

"Anyway good readers namaru hopes you enjoy the story." says Xellos before he teleports away.

**CHAPTER TWO: DUEL! MOTOKO VS CHRISTOPHER**

"Hey thanks again Keitaro. A little time in a hot spring would do me a lot of good. I've been under way to much stress the last couple of days." says Christopher as Keitaro shows him to the hot spring.

"I would feel the same if I had been through what you've been through. So don't mention it." says Keitaro as they arrive at the hot spring.

"Well enjoy yourself. Don't stay in to long though, if the girls catch you in here they'll be really angry. I've got a couple of things to do so see you later." says Keitaro as he turns to leave.

Once Keitaro leaves Christopher takes his clothes off and places them in one of the clothes baskets before cleaning himself off. When this is done Christopher gets in the hot spring and lets the hot water begin to soothe him, and as he relaxes he starts to fall asleep. He dreams of his world and of some of the adventures he's had. At the same time as Christopher falls asleep the other residents of the Hinata return home earlier than expected.

"That trip to the mall was fun wasn't it Kitsune." says Naru.

"Deffinetly. I got some really good sake on the way back to so I'm happy." says Kitsune.

"I still don't see why I had to go. I should have been training, not looking at girly clothes." says Motoko in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Don't be upset Motoko. You looked real cute in some of the outfits they had you try on." says Su as she jumps on Motoko's back.

"Please don't remind me Su." says Motoko.

"Why don't we put what we bought away and get in the hot spring for a while?" says Kitsune.

"Sounds good to me." says Naru.

"That would be very nice right now." says Motoko.

"I would but I've got to work on an invention right now, so see you later." says Su as she gets off Motoko's back and rushes upstairs to her room to work on god knows what.

The girls put away their things and head towards the hot spring. The whole time the never see Keitaro or Shinobu. After they remove their clothes and cover up in towels they head into the hot spring never once noticing that ther was already a set of clothes in the changing room along with a sword. The steam from the hot spring keeps them from ever seeing Christopher, who is still asleep as Kitsune sits right next to him. She pays no attention to this as the three girls talk among themselves. Their talking soon wakes up Christopher and he sits up straight and yawns a bit as the girls now stare at him with shocked expressions on their faces. What happens next is an all to common occurence at the Hinata.

"PERVERT!" the girls yell in unison. Christopher realises they mean him and gets up and backs away from the three girls and tries to talk to them.

"Now wait a second. I'm not a pervert this is all a big misunderstanding." Christopher says but realises they aren't going to listen to him.

"Vile lecherous male! How dare you come here. I will strike you down in the name of justice!" says a girl with long ebony hair with anger in her voice as she points her sword at him and takes a swipe at Christopher who barely dodges the attack.

"Hey watch it with the sword lady you could hurt some one you know." replies Christopher.

"That's the idea you pervert!" yells Motoko as she takes another swipe at him but he manages to dodge that one as well. However Christopher does not notice Naru rushing at him about to attack.

"Naru Punch!" yells Naru as Christopher is sent skywards.

"Oh Crap! Levitation!" Christopher yells as he suddenly stops moving and is just floating in mid-air with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"That really hurt. I guess those were the other residents Keitaro mentioned. He was right about them getting angry for my being in the hot spring. But that's still no reason to atttack me with a sword or punch me into the sky. I don't care if they are girls I don't take that kind of treatment from anyone." says Christopher as he flys back towards the hot spring.

"Well I guess we showed him didn't we Motoko?" says Naru.

"Yes we did Naru sempai." says Motoko with a smirk on her face.

"You two really need anger management you know that? I mean I doubt that guy's immortal like Keitaro is you could get..." Kitsune says before she stops talking entirely and looks up with a frightened look on her face.

"What's wrong Kitsune? You look like you've seen a ghost." says Naru as she sees Kitsune point at something above them. As Naru and Motoko look to see what Kitsune is pointing at they see Christopher standing above them in mid-air and looking none to happy.

"How is he doing that? People can't do that!" says Naru.

"I don't know Naru sempai, but I will take care of him." says Motoko as she looks ready to attack again. But she then notices the aura of power surrounding Christopher.

"You know I can't stand people who hypocritically brandish justice. So I think it's time for you to be taught a lesson!" says Christopher in a very angry tone.

"Now you two have done it. He looks ready to kill us." says Kitsune.

"Source of all power, Light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. Fireba..." says Christopher before he is interuppted.

"Alright everyone just calm down! There's no need to resort to violence. Come on down from up there mister Graves that way we can talk." says a woman wearing an apron that says Hinata Teahouse on it. Christopher sees Keitaro and Shinobu with her and decides to do as the woman asks and lands in front of her.

"Thank you young man. Know what seems to be the problem hear? Though I have an idea, why don't you tell me." she says in a cool and calm fashion.

"This guy was in the hot spring trying to peek at us Haruka." says Naru.

"No I wasn't! Keitaro told me I could use the hot spring before you got back. I understand you not being to happy to find a guy in there with you and all but that's no reason to try and kill me. I tried to explain but you wouldn't let me." says Christopher.

"Why don't we finish this conversation after you four put some clothes on." says Haruka as Christopher, Naru, Motoko, and Kitsune remember they're wearing nothing but towels. Once they are all dressed everyone gathers in the living room so that the previous situation might be resolved without the apartments being trashed.

"Ok now that you're all decent maybe we can discuss the situation like civilized people?" says Haruka in her usual emotionless tone.

"I apologize for getting out of hand. I almost blasted those three with a fireball. I should not have let my emotions get the better of me, but I've had a few bad experiences with people like her." says Christopher as he points to Motoko.

"What do you mean by people like me!?" ask Motoko as she places her hand on the hilt of her sword ready to strike at amoments notice.

"People who use justice as an excuse to attack others. You didn't even know anything about me but you automatically assume that I'm some kind of villan. That does not seem very just to me." says Christopher as he stands against a wall with his arms crossed and his head lowered. Motoko does not respond to his words.

"Well know girls why don't you apologize for attacking mister Graves seeing as he apologized to you." says Haruka.

"Sorry." the three say in unison.

"I accept your appology and you can call me Christopher, mister Graves sounds to formal. I hope we can try and be friends since I'll be living hear." says Christopher.

"What!?" says Naru, Motoko, and Kitsune.

"Well you see Christopher is kind of a stranger around here and after he saved Shinobu earlier I decided to let him stay since he has no where else to go." says Keitaro.

"Keitaro if I'm going to be living here I want them to know the truth." says Christopher.

"Well if that's what you want, I'll tell them." says Keitaro as he tells the others the story Christopher told him earlier.

"Well since you're stranded in our world I guess you can stay here, but you had better not try anything perverted. Or else you'll get another of my punches, understand." says Naru.

"I understand. I'm in no hurry to get another of your punches the last one still hurts." says Christopher as he rubs his jaw.

"So is everyone else ok with him staying?" asks Keitaro.

"I don't have a problem. As long as I can stay on his good side. Seeing as he is a sorcerer and all." says Kitsune.

"Yeah! I got another person to play with!" says Kaolla.

"I don't mind if he stays sempai." says Shinobu.

"Well since he'll be working for me I won't complain." says Haruka.

"I will not allow him to stay even if he is stranded in our world. He is a male and thus a pervert just like Urashima! If he wants to be allowed to stay here then he must defeat me in a duel. If he wins he can stay but if he losses he will leave!" says Motoko as sje points her sword at Christopher.

"Very well I accept your challenge. I guess I'll have to teach you that lesson after all. Name the time and place." says Christopher in an almost excited tone.

"We shall duel now at the waterfall behind the apartments!" says Motoko.

"Lead the way then." says Christopher as he grabs his sword and follows Motoko with the others trailing behind him. When they reach the waterfall Christopher and Motoko stand about twenty feet from each other taking their combat stances.

"So who do you think will win?" asks Kitsune.

"Hard to say we all know how skilled Motoko is but we have no idea what Christopher can do. Though his magic might just give him the edge.We'll just have to see." says Haruka.

"Now I'll defeat you and you will leave the Hinata. You don't stand a chance against me." says Motoko in a cocky manner.

"Don't assume you've won yet. We haven't even started. Plus you have no idea what I am capable of." says Christopher.

"Let us begin!" yells Motoko as she and Christopher rush at each other and attack matching each other blow for blow neither getting a hit on the other.

"It would seem you have some skill, but now you'll see my real strength. Air Splitting Sword!" yells Motoko as she sends a wave of energy towards Christopher who simply place his hands up as the attack hits a barrier and fails to find its mark. Motoko can only watch dumbfounded by what she sees.

"I see you use ki techniques. Ki techniques are fine against normal swordsmen, but you'll need much stronger attacks to beat me. Now let me demonstrate what real power is. Here it comes! Blade Haut!" yells Christopher as he slashes his sword and unleashes a shockwave that heads straight for Motoko. She tries to avoid it but it simply follows her and connects and she is sent flying into the pool of water beneath the waterfall. The others simply stand there not believing what they just saw Motoko apparently beaten.

"Well I guess that will teach her not to underestimate her opponents. Though I must admit she can handle a sword pretty well." says Christopher to himself as he turns away from the pool. Momments later Motoko surfaces from the water in an explosion and looking really pissed off.

"Why you! I'll make you pay for that!" she yells as she charges at Christopher as best she can while standing up to her waist in water. Her words cause Christopher to turn around to face her.

"Impressive! You got up from that pretty quick. You are a worthy oppponent, but I know your weakness. That hot head of yours is going to get you hurt or worse. Here, let me help you cool down a bit. Freeze Arrow!" says Christopher as several ice arrows fly towards the pool of water Motoko is standing in and freezes the water solid traping Motoko.

"Well I think that makes me the winner." says Christopheras he sheathes his sword and walks to the edge of the pool.

"I won't loose to you!" says Motoko in a venomous tone.

"Come on just give up already. You cant even move your legs, how do you expect to keep on fighting?" says Christopher.

"Motoko he's right you've been beaten. Just admit he won so we can get you out of there." says Haruka.

"Fine! You win." says Motoko with her head hanging in shame as tears fall down her cheeks.

"Alright then just hold on and all have you out in just a moment." says Christopher. Before he does anything else though someone can be seen walking towards the group as he stops a look of rage can be seen on Christopher's face. The stranger wears a white tunic, dark loose pants, and a purple cloak with gold embroidery. He has purple hair cut in a simple fashion, with his eyes closely lidded and he carries a staff with a red gem embedded at its top.

"You!" says Cristopher with anger in his voice.

"Why hello my friend. I'm so glad you survived the incident in the temple. I was just watching your little match with the lady hear. You are strong. I was right about hiring you for the job." says the stranger.

"You have the nerve to show your face to me again, Xellos! After you got us stranded in this world!" says Christopher.

"Well I must admit it is my fault we're here. I really had no idea that this would happen. I didn't want to come to this world anymore than you did. I was only following orders." says Xellos as he places a hand behind his head.

"Orders? Whose orders?" asks Christopher.

"Now that, is a secret. But I can see your quite busy now so I'll be going now. Next time we meet I'll have another job for you." says Xellos.

"Why you! Buday Wind!" yells Christopher as a powerful whirlwind heads towards Xellos who disappears at the last moment missing him completley but does knock down quite a few trees.

"Who was that?" asks Keitaro.

"That was the priest who hired me to search the temple." says Christopher.

"Do you think we'll be seeing him again?" asks Naru.

"Possibly. Right now why don't I get Motoko out of that ice before she gets a cold. Source of all power, wind which blows to the East. Flare Arrow!" says Christopher as several arrows of fire fly towards the frozen pool thawing it upon contact. He then sticks his hand out to Motoko to help her out of the water. She hesitantly accepts his offer to help. Once out of the water she walks past Christopher and the others and heads back to the Hinata.

"Well I guess this makes it official. Welcome to the Hinata Christopher." says Keitaro.

"Thank you once more for your kindness. I'll try not to cause you any problems." says Christopher with a bow before they all make their way back to the Hinata.

**END CHAPTER 2**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well chapter two is out of the way,hope you enjoyed it? If there is anything you want to see happen or any pairings you want to see let me know ok. Lina Inverse can be seen walking up to the author looking very angry. Followed by the rest of the Slayers cast who are trying to keep Lina from doing something she will regret.

"Hey you!" says Lina in an angry tone.

"What is it Lina? says namaru.

"When are you going to put the rest of us in this story!?" Lina asks.

"I really hadn't intended for you guys to be in it other than Xellos. But if anyone asks to see you all in the story proper I might put you in. So you'll just have to wait and see." says namaru.

"Hey you either put us in or you'll get a Dragon Slave pal!" says Lina in a rage.

"How cute the fictional character is threatening me. Remember that this is my world. Here I make the rules. Here I make the threats. Here I'm god." says namaru with a smirk.

"Why you little...Dragon Sla...." says Lina before the others grb her arms and keep her from casting the Dragon Slave.

"Stop Lina are you crazy he'll get mad at us if you do that." says Gourry.

"Yeah miss Lina I want to continue fight injustice. I can't do that if I'm dead." says Amelia.

"And I can't find a cure for my body if I'm dead either." adds Zelgadis.

"Thank you for restraining her. A Dragon Slave would have made such a mess of things. Well goodbye everyone until next time. Please read and review." says namaru as he walks off stage as the cast of Slayers continues to restrain Lina.


	3. Ch 3

**VISITOR FROM THE KNOWN WORLD**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, The Slayers is the property of Hajime Kanzaka, except for Christopher Graves he is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello. Sorry for not updating but I've been real busy with my job lately. You know 12 hour night shifts are harsh but the pay is worth it. Anyway seeing as several people want Lina and the others in the story then they'll be coming in probably this chapter. Ok people here comes chapter 3. As the light begins to fade out Lina Inverse can be seen walking up to namaru with the rest of The Slayers following behind.

"So looks like your gonna put us in this story after all, huh mister high and mighty author." says Lina with a smirk on her face.

"Yes I am going to put you all in the story because people have asked for it. I do try and give the people what they want. So are you all happy" says namaru.

"You bet now all those fans can read about my..uh I mean our exploits, and I guess that guy you put in this story can tag along as well." says Lina.

"How lovely you're so kind to take Christopher along Lina. Do me a favor though try not to blow up the Hinata apartments or the town while you're there ok. The fans might get pissed at me if you did that." says namaru.

"Yeah sure whatever pal. Ok guys lets get ready for our entrance into the story." says Lina as she and the others walk away.

"God I don't ask much of you but please let her be on her best behavior." says namaru as the light fades out.

**CHAPTER THREE: SHOCKING! MORE VISITORS!**

It has been two weeks since the duel between Christopher and Motoko, and Christopher seems to be adjusting well to his new home. He is currently residing in one of the rooms next to Keitaro and has started working in the tea house serving customers and washing dishes, not the most fun job but at least he gets paid. He has also started to get to know the other residents a bit better. He seems to get along with Shinobu quite well. The two treat each other as if they were brother and sister. In fact more than a few people in the town think they are related because they look so similar so for the time being Christopher and the others have decided to let others believe this.

Christopher has been getting along well with Keitaro but seeing as he is the only other guy in the apartments that's easy to understand. Actually Christopher has been helping Keitaro out with his studying for Tokyo U in anyway he can. He has also been teaching Keitaro a bit of magic. Mostly small spells like Lighting, Dash, and Levitation. The last two of those spells he taught Keitaro so if Naru or Motoko get mad at him he can get a huge burst of speed so he can run away from them or keep from crashing into things and not having to walk all the way back to the apartments if they do hit him.

He has a rather strange relationship with Kitsune. She flirts with Christopher quite a bit as much to see his reaction which is usually him getting very embaressed, as trying to get money for her sake. However Kitsune is amazed that she can never get any money from him, and this has gained her respect. Despite her attempts to con money from him he considers her an all around good person. He has also started to play cards with her alot and finds her to be quite good at it.

Out of all the people living in the Hinata Su is the only one he truely dosen't understand. She has a bright mind and has quite the imagination. He is impressed by the inventions she can build even if he couldn't fathom why someone would build some of the things she builds. Why she enjoysusing large and obvoiusly dangerouse explosive devices he can't understand. He also can't understand why when she greats eithier himself or Keitaro she must try and kick them in the head, which usually only happens to Keitaro as Christopher can easily catch her in the middle of the kick much to Su's dissapointment. Dispite her odd behavior Christopher treats her much the same as Shinobu, a little sister. Well a rather psychotic sister but a sister none the less.

Christopher has the utmost respect for Haruka not the least reason being that she gave him a job and all, which he is very greatful. What he respects most about her is her ability to remain calm in almost any situation. This quality of hers reminds him a great deal of the man who inspired him to take up the carrier he did back in his world. He has also come to realise that it is not smart to get on her bad side. One of his co workers a man by the name of Kentaro Sakata has been smacked upside his head with a serving tray on more than one occasion, so he tries to not upset her at all. For the most part though the two get along fine.

Naru is someone who really gets on Christopher's nerves mostly because of her incredibly short temper and her habit of never letting the target of her anger explain themselves, which unfortunately is usually Keitaro. To be honest if she would only learn to control her temper better she could at least in Christopher's opinion make a very exeptable girlfriend for any guy. After all she is smart and pretty and deep down a good person even if she doesn't act it all the time. He has also noticed that she and Keitaro seem to make a pretty good couple when she isn't yelling at the poor manager and he hopes they do get together in the end.

Lastly his relationship with Motoko is not what one would call friendly, perhaps civil at best. She had at first asked if he would train with her since he is quite skilled in swordsmanship, and they did for about two days before she asked a little more about him and she found out he was half demon. This did not sit well with her and she even tried to kill him because she thought of him as little better than a monster. However the others have got her to not try and kill Christopher, but she will do whatever it takes to not be around him. Christopher himself didn't seem all that bothered at her attempt to kill him or her calling him a monster. Which would indicate that he has had this reaction from people before and that he is used to it. All though since he found out about her fear of turtles he has made it a point to become good friends with Tama, since Motoko is less likely to try and attack him with her around.

In his spare time Christopher has been trying to find some way to return to his own world. While he does enjoy it here he realises he dosen't belong in this world and he worries about what the rougish priest Xellos will do while they are here. Which speaking of Xellos he has popped on several occasions causing nothing but problems for himself or someone else at the Hinata.

Else were in another world, the Known world to be precises a group of four people can be seen walking in the direction of a a small town. This group of people comprises two men and two women. One of the women has long red hair that goes past her shoulders, she is also short and wears a very tasteless outfit. The other woman is just a little shorter and has short black hair and wears a simple white traveling outfit, and is humming a happy tune as she walks. Of the two men one has long blonde hair and is tall and broad-shouldered, standing well over six feet tall. He wears light blue armour and carries a large sword. The other man is of medium height and has a thin, wiry build. He wears the clothes of an itinerant mercenary. His most striking features are his skin and hair. His hair is blue with the texture and consistancey of wire. He has mottled blue-green skin with dark marks that look like rocks embedded in dirt.

"So Lina what are we looking for in this town again" asks the tall blonde haired man.

"Gourry do I have to explain it again? This town has an ancient temple nearby and rumor has it a few weeks ago some guy went exploring in their and hasn't come back yet." says the short red haired woman now identified as Lina says with a rather annoyed look on her face.

"So what does that have to do with us going there" asks Gourry.

"Listen Gourry besides no one has heard from this guy in several weeks they say the day after he went inside some really weird stuff happened. Everything becoming real quiet and calm and then the sky going completly black for fifteen minutes before everything went back to normal. Understand" says Lina as Gourry simply shakes his yes.

"So we are going to find the cause for this aren't we Lina." says Gourry.

"Yep! I mean who knows what's in that temple ancient secrets of magic, or more likely treasure." says Lina as she rubs her hands together greedily.

"Calm down Lina we don't know for sure what we'll find this could all be some big hoax." says the other man in a calm tone.

"Come on Zel maybe will find something in that temple that will help cure your body." says Lina.

"Miss Lina's right mister Zelgadis. At the very least we can solve the mystery of that mans dissappearance and keep it from happening to someone else, like true alies of justice" says the other woman.

"That's the spirit Amelia. So came on guys let's get going." says Lina as she runs ahead to the town with Gourry and Amelia behind her.

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feling about this" says Zelgadis as he soon follows after his friends.

Shortly Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis enter the small town and make their way to the nearest restaurant for a meal before they go exploring the temple. After a very large meal the four ask for directions to the temple and head on out. They soon make their way to the temple and go inside.

"Well the guy who was here before us sure new what he was doing. He's disabled all the traps like a real pro. I'm quite impressed. I wouldn't mind having met him." says Lina.

"Yes and by the looks of it he would appear to be acomplished with magic." says Zelgadis as he points to the charred remains of some kind of gaurdian beast.

"So this guy's a sorcerer huh? Well I hope if we find him we don't have to fight him." says Gourry.

"Don't worry Gourry. Since he hasn't been seen in a while he probably got himself killed, and even if he is here if we had to fight him we out number him so there's no way he could win. Hey were did Amelia and Zelgadis go?" says Lina.

"Miss Lina over here! Mister Zelgadis and I found something" shouts Amelia from a large door further down the hall. When Lina and Gourry get to the room where Amelia and Zegadis are the find a strange devces in the middle of the room. It looks to be centuries old by the look of it.

"So what exactly is this thing?" says Lina.

"I'm not entirely sure, but from the inscriptions it says something about a light and a gateway. But that's about all I can decipher the rest of the inscriptions have been erased with time. But whatever this thing is for it has been used not to long ago." says Zelgadis.

"So what should we do Miss Lina?" asks Amelia.

"We search this room from top to bottom. Maybe we'll find something about this thing and what it's for." says Lina as they began to search. After a little more than hour of searching Gourry walks up to the device and leans against it for a momment.

"Man this is getting us no were. We've looked all over and haven't found a thing yet. This old thing probably doesn't do anything anyway." says Gourry as he hears a click sound and a light starts to eminate from the device.

"Gourry what did you do?" says Lina

"I didn't do anything. At least I don't think I did." Gourry says as the light becomes brighter and engulfs the four people. Outside the temple all becomes quiet and calm as the sky becomes black as night and just as the last time retuens to normal fifteen minutes later.

At the same time at the Hinata Teahouse Christopher is busy with his job serving customers.

"Hey I'll have another cup over here." says one of the customers.

"Right away sir." says Christopher as he goes to get the customer another cup of tea.

"Well Christopher I'm quite glad I hired you. You're a hard worker and you don't complain or give me any back talk, like some people." says Haruka as she frowns a bit at Kentaro.

"Thanks a lot Haruka without this job I'd be in quite a pinch. I don't know how to thank you for everything you and Keitaro have done from me." says Christopher as he pours a cup of tea for one of the customers.

"All you need to do for me is keep up the good work." Haruka says with an uncharacteristic smile.

"Can do boss." Christopher says as he heads out the kitchen door.

"Here is your tea sir, enjoy." says Christopher.

"Thank you young man. My it's getting dark all of a sudden how strange." says the customer.

"What the? This is just like before when I arrived, I can feel a great amount of magic. I need to ask Haruka to let me off work right now so I can check this out." Christopher thinks to himself before he heads back to the kitchen.

"Haruka I need a favor." says Christopher.

"What kind of favor" asks Haruka.

"I need to get off work. Now" says Christopher in a serious tone.

"Why if I may ask" replies Haruka.

"You remember the day I got here. Well I think someone else may have got here so I need to go meet them if you know what I mean." says Christopher.

"Really well then you should get going, but you will make up the time you miss today tomorrow." says Haruka with a wink.

"No broblem boss." says Christopher as he heads out the door and to the Hinata to get his sword just in case.

After retreiving his sword Christopher snese for were the magic is strongest since that is the most l;ikely place for some one to appear. When he makes his way into a clearing in the woods he sees a group of four people. They are obviously from his world by the way they are dressed. Christopher then walks toward them so he can speak.

"Hello." Christopher says.

"Who are you and where are we" asks a redhaired woman.

"Well I am Christopher Graves. You are in the town of Hinata Hotsprings in Japan." says Christopher.

"You don't say." replies the redhaired woman.

"Let me guess how you got here you went into some old temple and a strange device brought you here right." says Christopher.

"How did you know that" says one of the men.

"Because that's how I get here. Now can ask Who you all are." says Christopher.

"I'm the beautiful sorcery genius Lina Inverse." says Lina.

"Hi I'm Gourry Gabriev." says Gourry as he waves to Christopher.

"I am Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun. Pleased to meet you." says Amelia.

"I am Zelgadis Greywords." says Zelgadis.

"No way." says Christopher as he stands there with a look of disbelief on his face.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Sorry it took so long to update and all I'll try to update more often honestly. Well several people requested other Slayers characters mainly Lina. I have brought her and the others in. If I'm gonna bring Lina in I might as well bring the others in as well. I haven't decided which point in The Slayers the others will be from, but even if I have it from after Try Gourry is still gonna have the Sword of Light. Because he isn't good for much without it after all. I'm also going to start work on a Naruto fic soon so I won't get to burned out on writing this. well if there is naything you might like to see like a pairing or something let me know ok. Well till next time. Please read and review.


End file.
